Sick Day: Well This Sucks
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: When Nathan has to stay home from school with a cold, Jeanette decides to stay with him to be his nurse. But is that the only reason for her wanting to stay home? Rated T to be safe and once again CGI-verse. Read and review if you want to.


**Authors Note: **Once again, this is a Nathan Seville story, and this time he's home, sick with a cold. Take a guess at who his nurse is. None other than the lovely Jeanette, and she's still having trouble identifying her feelings for the huge bat. Will she tell him? Or will she try and keep it hidden? Read on to find out!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Alvin and the Chipmunks at all, they belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios (it's the CGI-verse).

* * *

><p><strong>Sick Day: Well This Sucks.<strong>

Simon was just heading back to his shared bedroom, after having cleaned himself up for the day of school ahead, when he heard a sneeze from above, "Bless you Nathan," Simon said, as his flying fox brother wiped his nose with the sleeve of his coat "Thanks," Nathan replied as Simon went along his business.

Suddenly, Simon found himself knocked down by Nathan falling onto him, "Sorry bro." the bat stated, in such a way that Simon know he was delirious, the blue clad chipmunk helping Nathan back to his feet, only to have him fall over the other way.

A little while later, Nathan was dressed in an orange pajama shirt and curled up in a special hammock Dave set up near the couch, "Yeah, I do believe you have a cold Nathan, and in such a state I'm sorry to say that you're temporarily forbidden to fly," Dave said, causing Nathan to jump up in his spot, "WHAT! But that's how I get places, like here to the kitchen, how will I eat and am I the only one seeing pixies right now?" Nathan asked, getting an odd look from his six siblings.

"Dave, can I stay home with Nathan?" Jeanette asked, getting an almost instantaneous answer from her father, "That's actually not a bad idea, I'll call the school and let them know you won't be there today." Dave replied, as he set the purple clad Chipette down on the coffee table, "Okay, here's the thermometer, I want you to check his temperature about every thirty minuets okay?" Dave explained, as Jeanette nodded and took the said device from her dad, "Okay Dave," she said, as he smiled and took the other five chipmunks to the car.

As the door closed, Jeanette climbed her way up to Nathan's hammock, the now vulnerable bat oddly cute to the Chipette, "Nathan?" she said, causing his eyes to snap open, and his body to jump a bit, "WHOA! Where did you come from?" he asked, still delirious from his cold, causing Jeanette to giggle, "Dave let me stay home to take care of you," she replied, getting a surprised gasp from the black and orange bat, "Really, did he capture you too?" he asked, getting a genuine confused look from his sister.

"Capture…never mind, I need to take your temperature okay?" Jeanette asked, lifting up the thermometer, causing Nathan to jump into the air and fly off, "NEVER!" Nathan replied, no sooner slamming into the television screen (thankfully not breaking it) and fall to the floor. Fortunately for the huge bat, someone had figured he wouldn't be able to NOT fly at all, and had placed a very plush pillow below the television (and one below the window, the mirror in the bathroom…yeah he really couldn't fly in this state), onto which Nathan landed with a soft thud as Jeanette hopped down to him in an instant.

"Nate? You okay?" she asked, as Nathan looked up at her with delirious dark eyes and his tongue sticking out slightly, "To which of you two ladies am I addressing?" he asked, obviously experiencing a slight case of double vision. Nevertheless Nathan's use of the word 'Ladies' directed to the purple Chipette caused her to blush, "M-me, just open your mouth and say 'Ahh' okay," Jeanette replied, as Nathan complied and opened his mouth. The Chipette leaned down to position the thermometer under her batty brother's tongue, not too surprised to find his breath smelling sweet and…well fruity. The task of his tongue was something she would rather not have to do, but being Nathan's nurse came with certain duties, and unfortunately her brother hadn't lifted his tongue for her.

"Eww, it's slimy and squishy and…ick," Jeanette said, using both paws to lift his tongue up a bit, and one of her feet to place the thermometer into place, letting go of the pink appendage and trying to wipe her paws off. It was just at that moment that Nathan coughed, his chest rapidly rising and falling causing Jeanette to lose her footing and fall onto her stomach, unfortunately her face made direct contact with Nathan's tongue, causing her to pull back, everything looking blurry to her (her glasses are stuck to Nathan's tongue :P).

"My glasses, I can't see a thing without them!" she said, no sooner having them placed back onto her drool covered face, oddly enough cleaner than earlier, "There you go Netta," Nathan said, thankfully done with another delirious moment, as he got up from the pillow and placed the purple Chipette onto the coffee table, standing on shaky legs and he attempted to start flying again when Jeanette held out a paw in a 'STOP' manner, "No way, you aren't flying anymore until you are better," she stated matter-of-factly, causing Nathan's ears to droop, "But-"

"No buts. You are in no fit state to fly right now, just climb up using the latter." Jeanette said, cutting off her brother in such a way that made him duck his head down, not in a fearful manner but rather in a defeated/respectful way. This act confused Jeanette, 'Usually, he's as stubborn as Alvin,' she thought, as Nathan climbed up to his hammock and curled up under his polar fleece blanket still with the thermometer in his mouth. When Jeanette climbed up to get the thermometer, she smiled to find Nathan already asleep, "Sleep well Nate my lo- I mean brother," she said, catching herself nearly slip the 'L' word for the umpteenth time, and quickly retrieving the thermometer from Nathan's mouth.

At around 2:00 pm, Nathan smelled something sweet nearby, "Nathan, wake up, time for dinner," Jeanette said, as he slowly got up and attempted to climb down the ladder, only to lose his footing and fall to the couch, "Can I please fly now?" Nathan asked, getting a roll of Jeanette's violet eyes, then she held up two fingers to her batty brother, "How many fingers do you see?" she asked, as Nathan got up and looked at them closely, then shook his head "It'd be easier to say if they weren't moving around so much," he replied as Jeanette looked at her fingers in a confused way, "Alright, you still have no flying privileges, now come over to the coffee table." Jeanette stated, making the flying fox grumble to himself.

"Um, I don't know if you realise this but how am I going to get to the…" his question trailed off as he noticed the makeshift bridge placed between the coffee table and couch, pieced together with about seven wooden rulers and duct tape. "That's how you're getting over here now come on, you need to eat." Jeanette replied as she placed a spoon onto the table by a bowl of…something that was steaming hot and smelled really sweet. "Jeanette, what is this stuff?" Nathan asked, looking into the steaming bowl of multiple colors and smells.

"It's something I made for you. I don't have a name for it but it's basically soup I made from a few fruits I found in the fridge." Jeanette replied, as she took some on the end of the spoon and held it out for the huge pajama clad bat. In no more than a few seconds, Nathan had sniffed the substance and then licked it off the spoon, his dark eyes gleaming as he dove for the rest and started eating it (without the spoon), causing Jeanette to giggle, "I'll assume that means you like it," she said, getting a thumbs up from the bat in response.

Nathan was just finishing up when he heard Jeanette sniffling a little "Oh I'm foolish, he'd never-" "Who'd never what?" Nathan asked causing Jeanette to jump and turn to face him; her eyes welling with tears as she looked up at him. "N-nothing, you'll j-just think I'm silly." Jeanette replied, causing Nathan to become confused and chuckle "C'mon, you're talking to me here Netta, nothing you tell me is going to make me think any less of you," he said, no sooner getting a hug from the teary eyed Chipette, to which he placed one of his hands onto her back, understanding what it was that was bothering his loving sister, "I get it Jeanette, you like me, and I have the feeling it isn't in a brother/sister sort of way, am I right?" he asked, getting a nod in response.

"Well, not that I don't appreciate the fact of you falling for me but…I can't, nothing personal but I can't do that to Simon," Nathan said, causing the girl to start sobbing, "But, I do love you as a sister Jeanette, and I'd never let anything happen to you, your sisters, the guys or even Dave." He continued, getting a sniffled sigh in response. "Shh, it's okay Netta, and if it's any consolation, I do find you really cute." Nathan said, rubbing the saddened Chipette's back in a comforting manner. The two stayed in that position for about thirty minuets, when Jeanette sneezed into Nathan's pajama shirt, causing the now calmed Chipette to blush as she tried to wipe it off "Nathan I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" Jeanette's apology was cut short as she started coughing, just as the front door opened.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" Dave asked, as the other chipmunks stayed a distance away from the girl and the bat, "She caught Nathan's cold, that's what's wrong Dave." Simon stated, getting a nervous giggle from the now sick Chipette.

**The Next Day…**

One benefit that Nathan had from being a Tropical animal was his metabolism and immune system was able to help him recover from his cold in less than 24 hours. So when Jeanette caught his cold, Nathan volunteered that Simon take care of her so he could go to school, "Wait, you mean you _want_ to go to school? _Willingly_?" Dave asked, as the bat in question nodded his head, "Yeah, I mean I'd personally like to try and condition myself to being around more than one human at a time Dave," Nathan replied, as Simon shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see a problem with it, Nathan could bring home the school work I miss today, along with whatever Jeanette missed yesterday, so I can take care of her," Simon said, causing Dave to shrug his shoulders.

On the way to school, Nathan was thinking of one thing, 'Get well sis,' he thought, as the car pulled up to the high school, which instantly caused another thought to flood his mind. 'Simon, you freaking owe me, BIG TIME!'

**The End.**

* * *

><p>How was this story? Let me know by reviewingcommenting on it. And before I forget, just as an announcement, if you follow Legion262's story "Travelers of Time II: Chipmunk Adventures." Well, let's just say Nathan Seville may appear in that story too (and no, I'm not giving away any other details than that).

Again, thanks for reading, and if you do review, I do accept constructive criticism (not to be confused with regular criticism/flaming).


End file.
